High heels are ubiquitous on women's shoes, especially on shoes that are worn for special occasions such as weddings, formal dances, and nights on the town. The heels on shoes worn for special occasions are often higher than other heeled shoes, with heights of about 2 to about 6 inches or even more. This can make the act of walking while wearing high heeled shoes difficult. In addition, on special occasions such as weddings, school dances and other events women often wear the shoes while posing for pictures outdoors, often in grassy areas that provide little support for high heels. If the ground is soft or the heel is narrow, the heel can quickly sink into the ground, causing the woman to lose her balance, break the shoe's heel, or both.
This document describes methods and devices that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above.